There is a game machine that allows a plurality of players to alternately operate an operation portion in accordance with the rhythm of music. As such a game machine, there is known a game machine that is played by a plurality of players and allows the players to alternately operate an operation portion while determining the player who should operate the operation portion next by the operation to the operation portion (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Also, there is known a game machine that is played in such a manner that two players alternately hit back a target object indicating an operation time and the speed of the target object traveling toward an opponent side changes depending on the position of the target object at the moment when the player hits back the target object (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-236243 A and Patent Literature 2: JP 2000-155543 A.